kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Midford
Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford (エリザベス ミッドフォード Erizabesu Middofōdo) is the daughter of Alexis Leon and Frances Midford, sister of Edward Midford, niece of Vincent Phantomhive and cousin and fiancée of Ciel Phantomhive. She would always tell Ciel to call her "Lizzie (リジー Rijī)" for short. Appearance Elizabeth is a young girl whose age is thirteen to fourteen, with blond hair with a long cowlick that has a slight curl in the front, and the rest is worn in two very big curly pigtails, and she has green eyes. She is frequently seen in elegant dresses, decorated with flowers or ribbons, she wears different headbands with a flower or ribbon on the top. It is shown in the manga that she has a tendency of growing taller often. Personality Elizabeth is a strong-willed and a cheerful girl, with a fondness for cute things. Her hobby, much to Ciel's chagrin, is to make everything and everybody "cute"; this involves everything from decorating the Phantomhive mansion with hearts and sparkly bunnies to putting old men in dresses. Although she's forceful and refuses to take no for an answer, on the occasions when she goes too far and upsets someone, she feels horrible and will even cry over her mistake. She simply hasn't yet figured out the best way to express her affection. Her personality to be delightful, cute, and innocent is said to be influenced by Angelina Durless when the latter taught her that all ladies should act weak and cute in front of their lords and smile often and be surrounded by nice things.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 3 But despite her appearance, she is actually a good swordsman, seen when she was about to be killed by the Bizarre Dolls. She was able to kill them without much effort using two swords. History Elizabeth has known Ciel since before Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive's deaths, as they are cousins. She and Ciel frequently played with Angelina ever since they were young. She describes the Phantomhive house as being one filled with laughter, at that time.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 However, when Ciel returned after the burning of the manor, he did not smile or laugh much anymore, which is the reason why Elizabeth goes to great lengths to make him smile, although she admits she overdoes it a lot.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 22 She has shown that she loves and cares for Ciel very much, as she works hard to make him smile. However, being young, she is still prone to temper tantrums and bouts of self-centeredness, which often annoy and anger Ciel. In addition, she seems to be innocent of the dark side of the Phantomhive household: she appears to have no idea of the nature of Ciel's bargain with Sebastian or of the dangerous missions he often undertakes. The result has been that she doesn't understand why he is so grim and serious, and expends great energy on elaborate plans to cheer him up. Although her intentions are pure, she often annoys Ciel in the process. However, recent chapters indicate that perhaps Elizabeth knows more than she has let on, declaring herself the "wife of the Queen's watchdog" as she single handedly slayed Bizarre Dolls in order to protect Ciel. She has claimed that "every girl born in 'the country of roses' was raised to pick 'poetry over philosophy, embroidery rather than cooking, dance instead of chess. Be an unknowing angel". However, one distinguishing fact that separates her from other girls is that she's a genius in swordfighting, not her brother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 4-5 How far her knowledge on the subject extends is yet to be seen. Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Before Ciel's kidnapping, she arrives at the manor and decorates it and the staff with ribbons and other girlie accessories, much to their obvious dismay. She states that she decorated it so they could have a dance party, and asks Ciel to go get dressed in the clothes she picked out for him. Ciel tries to refuse but she dreamily pictures the moment of dancing with him. He scolds at her to listen to what he's saying, but she continues to ignore him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 13-14 After dance lessons from the butler, Ciel arrives down in the ballroom in the clothes Elizabeth picked for him. She excitedly swings him around, complimenting how cute he is and how she wasn't wrong in picking out the clothes Ciel's wearing. She then frowns when she notices Ciel's blue ring and how he isn't wearing the ring she had prepared for him. He says that his ring is fine but she shouts, saying how she went through a lot of trouble to make everything adorable and "uncute" ring is ruining it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 25 Elizabeth then snatches the ring out of Ciel's thumb, disparaging it, noting how old it is and how the size is unsuitable. Ciel yells at her to give it back, his expression furious. She cries and asks why he's so mad at her just because of the blue ring. She then throws it, crying that she hates the ring. The ring shatters to pieces at the impact and Ciel is horrified in seeing his ring broken. He, infuriated, raises his hand in a motion to slap Elizabeth and she cringes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 26-29 Sebastian stops him, and explains that it was a very important, one-of-a-kind, family ring.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 26-31 Then Ciel throws the ring out the window, dries her tears, and dances with her. She muses how it's like a dream. Later that night, Elizabeth is depicted soundly sleeping and would be picked up tomorrow by her grandmother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 34-37 Jack the Ripper Elizabeth is seen again at Aleister Chamber's parties, and spots Ciel in disguised as a girl. However, she does not know that it is Ciel, and merely wants to compliment the outfit he is wearing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 7 Ciel and Sebastian go to great lengths to avoid her catching them, as they know she will be able to identify Ciel once closer, regardless of his disguise. However, Ciel and Sebastian are able to get the needed information and escape without her catching them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 7 Once Angelina Durless is murdered by Grell Sutcliff, a funeral is held for her, which Elizabeth attends. As she spent a lot of time with Angelina when younger, she is quite upset by her death. Elizabeth approaches her casket, when her attention is drawn to a latecomer at the door, Ciel, who is carrying a red dress, with Sebastian behind him. He walks to her casket, and says that the white flowers and subdued clothes she was placed in does not suit her, as only passionate red does. He presses his forehead against hers as red flower petals drift through the chapel at this time, much to the her and the guests' surprise. Leaving the red dress there, Ciel tells Madame Red to rest in peace.Kuroshitsuji Chapter 13, page 4-12 Several months after this, she and her mother, Frances Midford, arrive at the Phantomhive manor. She attempts to accompany Ciel during the hunting challenge, but he states that it would be too dangerous for her. However, she tells Sebastian that she relieved to see that Ciel has returned to his normal self. She was worried because Ciel was so close to Madame Red. Elizabeth tells Sebastian that she doesn't want unhappy memories to befall Ciel and that is why she tenaciously tries to cheer him up with her own methods though it doesn't produce the desired effects since she often overdoes things and anger him. Sebastian assures her that young master has always kept her concerns in his mind in which she thanks.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 24-25 After the hunting challenge, Ciel, Frances, and Elizabeth have lunch when a bear attacks. Ciel dives on top of her, in an attempt to protect her, while Sebastian, who lets Frances take credit, takes out the bear. They return to the manor and Frances, Elizabeth and the Phantomhive household wish him a happy thirteenth birthday. Frances tells the Phantomhive household to take care of Elizabeth and her husband in the future and Elizabeth is delighted to hear this. Afterwards, she, Finnian, Tanaka, Frances, and Ciel excitedly takes notice of the snow.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 28-32''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 14, page 37-42 Noah's Ark Circus She arrives at the Phantomhive manor, while Ciel and Sebastian go to Baron Kelvin's estate to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus kidnappings, and refuses to leave until she sees Ciel. That night, Dagger, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy, and Peter arrive at the manor to capture Ciel and kill any witnesses. She sleeps through most of this, but is awoken by a loud sound when Mey-Rin shoots Peter through a window. When she gets up to investigate, Tanaka tells her it was a sound in her dreams and gets her to return to bed, lest she catch a chill. Later, Ciel and Sebastian arrive back at the manor, and Elizabeth comments that she would like them to have new clothes so they can go on a boat ride. As a result, Sebastian calls the tailor, Nina Hopkins, to come make new clothes. Elizabeth watches while Nina takes measurements of Ciel and comments that her designs are cute. However, when Sebastian insults one of Nina's designs, she kicks Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian out of the room. When Ciel is called back in for another fitting, Elizabeth watches. Nina decides that the shirt he is wearing does not have the right silhouette and rips it off him. This causes him to awkwardly cover his slave mark, which she notes, and asks if he is alright. She tried to help him in a shirt, but Sebastian prevents her from doing so. When Nina decides to take nude measurements of Ciel, Sebastian is forced to cover his mark with his hand, making the tailor's job unnecessarily difficult. Prince Soma and Agni burst into the room, prompting Sebastian to cover Ciel with drapes while he dressed, to prevent Elizabeth from seeing the mark. Soma, Agni, and Elizabeth introduce themselves to each other, and Soma decides Elizabeth is his new little sister. They go to the dining hall, and Soma reveals that Ciel had recently been very sick. She comments sadly that Ciel never tells her anything, but Sebastian points out that by spending the day with her, he is more relaxed then he had been in a while. She comments that it would be nice if that was true. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Elizabeth attends Sebastian's funeral where she calls him a liar for saying he would never leave Ciel's side. She and Prince Soma then hug Ciel telling him that they will be with him forever. After Sebastian reveals he is still alive, she jumps on him and hugs him with the servants. Sebastian corrects her previous statement and tells her that he doesn't tell lies. Ship Voyage Elizabeth shows up at Ciel’s manor and tells him that her family is planning a three week long family vacation to New York on the luxury ship Campania’s maiden voyage. She tells him her father was wondering if he could go, but Ciel abruptly stops her and tells her he can’t take that much time off of work. She tells him that her mother thinks a break would be good for him, but he insists he can’t take that much time off and he appreciates the thought. Elizabeth almost starts crying, causing Ciel to give in. He says he will go on a vacation if it is somewhere close and only for a few days. Elizabeth hugs him, saying that anywhere would be fine as long as they were together. She then leaves saying she will bring back souvenirs for him. Ciel surprises Elizabeth by being on the Campania even though he said he couldn’t. She hugs him and her mother yells at her for behaving like that in public. When her brother says he does not recognize Ciel as his brother-in-law, she asks why he’s always like that. After her father hugs Ciel, she replies that she wants to also hug him, which her causes her mother to scold both of them. Later, when they are eating, Elizabeth asks Ciel to be her escort to the dinner party, which causes Edward to glare at him. Three days later at the party, she comments on how cute the cake is and leaves to get some for them. When she sees Ciel run off, she follows him. She startles him, causing him to point his gun at her and she asks if he is planning on shooting his fiancée. She tries to give him the cake, but he tells her it’s too dangerous and that she should go back to her mother. He then leaves her on the stairwell. She doesn’t want to be alone, so she follows him. When she catches up with him, she again asks him to eat the cake, saying she got the biggest piece for him. But when she tries to give it to him, the cake is gone. She turns around and sees a Bizarre Doll ate it and was about to get her. Ciel rescues her and they see the Phoenix logo. He asks Snake to take care of Elizabeth while he deals with the Bizarre Doll, but he just points ahead to the many coffins around them. The Bizarre Dolls in the coffins then wake and begin chasing them. They find they are surrounded by Bizarre Dolls. One is about to get Elizabeth, but Ciel shoots him in the face. They are quickly surrounded by more and Ciel tells Snake to get Elizabeth to safety on top of a stack of luggage while he holds off the Bizarre Dolls. Once Ciel joins them on top of the luggage, he and Snake begin discussing the Bizarre Dolls and Elizabeth is frightened by their conversation. The Bizarre Dolls begin destroying the crate they are on and she grabs Ciel, who says he will at least protect her. Sebastian then comes to save them and Ciel goes into a flashback. She snaps him out of it and is then helped down by Sebastian. She sticks with Ciel and Snake when Sebastian leaves to make sure her family is safe. When they need to do the Phoenix pose to continue on, she does it with Ciel and Snake. She then asks Ciel if he is okay when he becomes embarrassed because of the pose. When water begins rushing in, she gets knocked away from Ciel and Snake. The water tight doors begin descending causing her to be trapped inside. Ciel manages to get under the door and they become trapped. When she asks why he did that, he reminds her that he promised to protect her no matter what. He decides they’ll escape through the ducts and Snake sends one of his snakes to guide them. He tells her to take off her dress because it is to hard to get through the water with it, but she refuses saying she wants to be cute for him until the end. Ciel tries to rip her dress off and tells her that if she dies, she will never be able to wear cute clothes again and that everything is over when she dies. She apologizes and takes it off. Ciel gives her his coat and apologizes for being rough. They then enter the ducts. Sebastian is there and helps them down when they emerge. Sebastian tells them Elizabeth’s mother is safe, but wanted to help rescue others. She replies that that sound exactly like her. They are about to continue on when Grell and Ronald Knox burst through the ceiling. Grell attacks them and Sebastian saves her and Ciel. When she asks who Grell is, Sebastian replies that he’s a pervert and she should stay away because he’s contagious. Grell accidental opens another hole in the wall and the water send Ciel flying and makes him hurt his leg. Elizabeth is flying in a different direction towards the approaching Bizarre Dolls. Ciel tries to save her, but he runs out of bullets in his gun and Sebastian is busy dealing with the Shinigami. When the Bizarre Dolls are about to get her, she tells Ciel that she wanted him to think she was cute until the end. But before she can be killed by the Bizarre Dolls, she pulls two swords from a decoration on the wall and begins killing the Bizarre Dolls. Ciel is so shocked that he doesn’t realize there are two Bizarre Dolls behind him. Elizabeth kills them and tells him while crying that she never wanted him to see her like this and that this time she will protect him. She then yells at the Bizarre Dolls that she is the daughter of the head of the British knights, Elizabeth, and the wife of the Queen’s watchdog. While she is fighting the Bizarre Dolls, she remembers the past and why she is the way she is. Once she done killing all the Bizarre Dolls in their vicinity, she tries to attack Grell. But before she can, Sebastian stops her. Once the Shinigami leave, she learns that Ciel hurt his leg and cannot walk. She offers to carry him on her back, but immediately become embarrassed. She asks if Ciel will still accept her as a wife, to which he begins to respond yes, but become embarrassed and changes the subject. After Snake joins them again, they decide to go meet up with the Marquis at the life boats. When they get there, she hugs her brother, who notices the sword she was still carrying. When Ciel says that he will stay on the ship instead of leave on the lifeboat, she begins to say that she will stay as well. Before she can finish, Sebastian knocks her out, because it will take to much time to talk her into leaving. Ciel then leaves Elizabeth in Edward’s hands. Anime’s Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus storyline is manga exclusive. Shard of Hope Instead of visiting the manor with her mother on Ciel’s birthday, she goes to the Frost Fair with her maid, Paula, and finds a gift for him – a Noah’s Ark toy. However, it turns out to not be one of the original arks built by Ciel’s Funtom Company, causing her to break it in distress. Inside, though, she finds the Shard of Hope, which is similar enough to Ciel’s family ring that she previously broke that she thinks it will make a good gift. The two of them arrive at his manor the day before his birthday, but she notices that he has his ring fixed. Taking the present back, Paula and her leave quickly. While on their way back to the Midford estate, they get stuck in traffic, when Elizabeth hears a tune that attracts her attention. She goes to investigate and encounters Drocell Keinz, who kidnaps her to make her into a doll. Ciel and Pluto go to rescue her, with Sebastian and Grell Sutcliff meeting up with them later. Pluto leads the four of them to the tower she is trapped in, and when they find her inside, Drocell uses puppet strings to control her body and forces her to attack Ciel. Grell cuts down the strings, and Sebastian engages in a brief battle with Drocell. While Sebastian is battling Drocell, Ciel holds her in his arms and she asks if they can have a party for his birthday, which he agrees to. At the party, she is very happy when he finds the Shard of Hope in his Christmas pudding, taking it as a sign of good things to come for him. Conspiracy and Revenge During a break between Fred Aberline's death and the exposition, Elizabeth shows up at the manor and conspires with the staff to make the manor filled with laughter, as it had been in the past. She then spends the day playing chess with Ciel, which she decides is a "cute" game. When they go down to dinner, the servants' wide smiles seem to amuse Ciel, much to her delight. After the London fire has been put out, she is seen in a field of blue flowers, worried about Ciel and the other members of the Phantomhive household. Paula arrives and tells her there is no news of them, which seems to sadden her further. She then makes a ring out of a blue flower to cheer her up, as the color of the flower reminds Elizabeth of the blue stone in Ciel's family ring. However, it is blown away and lands in the river, where Ciel finds later finds it and Sebastian puts it on him. Kuroshitsuji II Elizabeth makes a reappearance in the second anime season when she pesters Ciel to come along with her on a quest to find the legendary white deer. She manages to tell Ciel that she wants him to be happy forever like what the white deer supposedly gives everyone who catches sight of it. Ciel, surprised and touched, calls her Lizzy again, much to her pleasure. She is seen devastated when Sebastian informs her that Ciel has been wiped of all the memories of the events which happened in the first anime season and she agrees to not talk much about it so as not to act unnaturally in front of him. She goes along to the costume party organized by Alois Trancy. Alois forces her to dance with him, causing her sadness and Ciel's annoyance. She is last seen in the last episode where she rushes all the way to Ciel's manor as usual. She protests that his all-black clothing (at this point, Ciel has already become a demon) is not cute at all and in response, Ciel asks her to dance with him, much to her surprise. She complies happily, however. Midway the dance, she notices that Ciel's left eye is red but after a flash, it has gone back to blue. Quotes *"Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him is like a dream! I will dress stylishly with all my might, too!" *"It's a relief. Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madame Red, I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 24 *(About Ciel) "He finally returned to the mansion, but he wasn’t able to laugh anymore. I love Ciel. I love Ciel’s smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back his smile?" *"To take care of the husband is the wife's job, you know."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 22 *"No matter what I do, Ciel won't tell me anything. What should I do?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 31 *"I am the daughter of the Leader of the British Knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Midford: Elizabeth! The wife of the Queen's watchdog!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 32,33 *"I'm fine for not being cute, as long as it means I can protect you!"Kuroshitsuji manga, chapter 58 *"Wearing my pitch-black clothes, with my pitch-black feelings. One month of a pitch-black winter had passed when...suddenly, Ciel came back."Kuroshitsuji''manga, chapter 58 *"''For Ciel, who is trying hard to be seen as an adult, I will smile and walk beside him in my childish low-heeled shoes. Low heeled shoes, mother's teaching, a sword to protect you - those are the 'nice things' that my current self is made of." Kuroshitsuji manga, chapter 58 References Navigation pl:Elizabeth Midford Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household